


Lost Scott and Vegas Mishaps

by the_overlord



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, drunk in vegas, hangover inspired fic, you know what that means...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_overlord/pseuds/the_overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted on Tumblr to write a hangover inspired Sterek fic so I did my best. </p>
<p>The boys wake up to a missing Scott, shaved of eyebrows and a random tattoo of a naked cherub baby, and that's only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Scott and Vegas Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr for those of you who follow me there (I'm livingwithlycanthropy on there). Hope you like it.

‘Derek, we’ve got 9 hours to find Scott and get him to his wedding or Kira and Melissa are going to murder us. And Melissa works in a hospital with a morgue and everything so I don’t think we’ll be properly avenged if they do end up killing us. Either way, we don’t have time to stop for a drink in this shady looking bar.’

One of the bartenders outside on a smoking break glares at him and Stiles hurries to correct himself.

‘I mean we don’t have time to stop for a drink in this perfectly pleasant looking bar.’

The woman nods at him before going back to her cigarette. Derek ignores him instead, pushing open the door and heading inside as if he’d never spoken. Stiles sighed, glancing long-sufferingly at Isaac who just shrugged, scratching idly at his arm where he’d woken to discover a fresh tattoo of a naked cherub that morning. Stiles had laughed himself blue in the face before realising someone had shaved off his left eyebrow and he had strange bruises all across his body. They ached accordingly, as if to remind him they were still there as he dragged Isaac in after Derek.

It was as crummy inside as it was outside, and Stiles almost stepped on two nails sticking up from the floorboards as he wandered towards the bar. Derek was already engaged in conversation with the bartender on duty, pointing at something behind the bar and speaking in rapid Spanish. The bartender was nodding along, laughing and interjecting every now and then. Eventually the man picked up the thing Derek was pointing at and lay it down on the bar so they could all see it.

It was a picture of Scott, or more accurately a picture of a completely hammered Scott beaming drunkenly at the camera across a table _covered_ in shot glasses. He’d obviously just taken part in some kind of bar challenge, and from the looks of it he’d won. Isaac was also visible in the picture, though most of his face was blocked out by an anonymous woman plastered to it. He squawked when he saw it, jabbing at the picture aggressively.

‘Who the hell is that?’

The bartender snickered, pulling out some stilted English to respond. Despite being in Las Vegas he was obviously struggling with the language.

‘She very nice, and like you a lot. You seem happy too, all of you’ he smirked, ‘ _very_ happy. Though she not with you? You left together last night so I think..?’

He wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully and Isaac blushed.

‘Do you know who she is? What she does? Where she’d be now?’ He spoke quickly, words running together and the bartender frowned not understanding. Derek translated quickly nodding and slipping the man some money when he answered satisfactorily.

‘So what did he say?’ Derek was already pushing them out through the door as Stiles asked.

‘She works at one of those discount chapels on the strip. He said we should try there. Maybe she knows what happened to Scott.’

It was as good a plan as any considering they’d been on a wild Scott chase for most of the day. It was exhausting and a little frightening to think they’d lost him in a place big enough that he could easily remain lost forever, and Scott was so trusting and naïve, there was no guessing the trouble he’d gotten himself into. Stiles cursed himself for being such a CSI fan, all he could think about was Scott lying somewhere bleeding in a gutter. He’d better not be dead.

‘Hey, how’d you know to go in there in the first place?’

Derek shrugged, pulling Isaac out of the way of a woman with a kid.

‘I recognised the bull on the sign, figured we must have been there last night.’

‘It sucks not being able to remember anything.’

Derek nodded.

‘Though it’s probably a good thing I don’t remember Isaac getting inked up. Needles freak the shit out of me even if they are inking out fat little cherub babies.’

Isaac scowled at him, knocking Stiles with his shoulder before hissing as he jarred the tattoo. Derek reached out to steady Stiles before he fell, glaring at Isaac over his head.

‘Stop messing around. Anyway this is the place the bartender said. Pray to god we find Scott inside because I don’t know how much further I can go with this hangover.’ It was true, he was looking a little green, and he’d been inexplicably limping for most of the day.

They trudged inside, Derek’s hand still firm on Stiles’ shoulder but he wasn’t going to complain about the added support. The girl at the front desk was busy painting her nails a startling shade of green but she looked up as they approached, a grin breaking out over her face.

‘Oh hey, you’re back.’

She didn’t wait for them to answer, leaning back in her chair so she could shout through the door behind her.

‘Hey Shauna, come out here, the boys from last night are back.’

A couple of seconds passed before the girl from the picture came through the door, blushing as she saw Isaac. She waved shyly, smiling like she’s won some sort of prize when Isaac waved back equally as awkwardly.

‘Not that this isn’t a lovely reunion and all, but we were wondering if we left something here last night. More accurately a person. Adorable, about yea high, answers to the name of Scott?’

Stiles raised a hand to about Scott’s height and looked towards the two women. They shared a look between them , some horrible mix of surprise and amusement passing between them. It didn’t sit right in Stiles’ stomach.

‘Uh, yeah, your friend is here. He’s napping in the back. Got all tuckered out from all the marriages last night.’

All three of their mouths dropped open.

‘I’m sorry, _marriages_? What are you talking about?’

‘You don’t remember?’

And yeah, Shauna was definitely trying not to laugh now. They shook their heads.

‘You guys walked me here for my shift last night and then came inside looking for a priest but our regular one had left with food poisoning so he wasn’t here. Anyway, your little friend wasn’t taking no for an answer so we let him use our computer to ordain himself online and then after your ceremony all the other couples wanted him to perform theirs too so you left him here to ‘do god’s work’ as he put it. It was kinda sweet actually, but he crashed around 7 this morning and hasn’t woken up since.’

It was a lot to take in, one part in particular.

‘You said _our ceremony_. What does that mean?’

The green nail polish girl giggled, bringing up green fingers to point a Derek and Stiles. Isaac started choking beside them.

‘You too were insistent. Said you were in love and never wanted to be parted. And your vows were very sweet, don’t worry we recorded it for you,’ she flipped open a desk drawer and pulled out Derek’s phone. He hadn’t even realised it was missing. No one spoke as Derek reached out to take the phone on autopilot.

There was a tense moment. Green nails blew on her nails to dry them, Shauna slipped into the back room again, Stiles stared at the floor, Derek stared at Stiles and Isaac was still choking off to the side. Eventually Derek spoke.

‘So… you’re telling us we’re legally married?’

‘Yup,’ green nails answered gleefully, popping the p ‘got the certificate right here to prove it.’

She pulled a piece of paper from the same drawer Derek’s phone had been in and slid it across the desk. They reached for it at the same time, hands brushing momentarily. Their eyes greedily scanned the page, looking for any sign it might be a joke. It looked scarily real though. Eventually Stiles reached the bottom and he looked up. Derek was already looking at him, shock and awe plain across his face. At least Isaac had stopped choking.

‘Mr and Mr Stilinski-Hale?’

‘Could be worse. At least it sounds better than Hale-Stilinski, right?’

Despite himself Derek smiled, shaking his head as he looked across the paper again. It struck Stiles that this probably explained exactly where those bruises across his body had come from and why exactly Derek was limping. He swallowed thickly as inappropriate thoughts began to bubble up.

Or were they appropriate now that they were _married_?

He was about to inquire when Scott stumbled out of the back room, looking and smelling about as bad as Stiles had expected. He still beamed at them when he saw them though, stumbling into Isaac and forcing him to support his weight.

‘Guys, I’ve missed you, Vegas is awesome. I want to stay here forever.’

Isaac groaned under his weight and Derek stepped forward to help drag him to the entrance. Stiles waved to the two girls as they left, stepping round his three friends to open the door for them.

‘I think you’ve done enough good for this city as you can in one night, we should get you back to your fiancée now.’

‘Mmm, Kira. I miss her. Can we go see her now?’

Derek grunted as Scott miss-stepped and trod on his foot. Stiles couldn’t help himself.

‘Hey now, no stepping on my husband Scotty.’

Scott’s head shot up from where it had been lolled to the side. Stiles caught Derek grinning slightly off to the side.

‘Huh? Husband? What are you talking about Stiles?’

Sighing Stiles shook his head, smiling fondly at his friend and taking pity.

‘Nothing Scotty, I’m talking nonsense, ignore me. Just glad to have you back is all.’

Scott let his head fall back to his chest tiredly, apparently appeased with the answer. Stiles figured he’d break the husband news to Scott when he was more lucid. He wondered how he’d take it. He figured that was a discovery best left for later – he was pretty sure he was still in shock and completely hungover himself. Yeah, he’d cross the Stilinski-Hale bridge later, right now he just wanted to sleep.

Scott let himself be dragged a few more steps before he spoke up again, voice slurred like he was drifting off again.

‘Hey Stiles?’

‘Yeah buddy?’

‘What happened to your eyebrows?’


End file.
